


Iowa

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Iowa

Iowa for Clint,  
Represents his past.  
A part of his life,  
That was haunting,  
And full of pain.  
His childhood was spent here.  
And it was a nightmare.  
He doesn't like coming back here.


End file.
